


No use crying over spilt potion

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Barbara isn't impressed, Bromance, Bruce is not happy, Bruce's owl is called Terry, Dick gets a howler, Dick is not whelmed, He hacked into the Ministry of Magic, Howlers (Harry Potter), Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, On a Dare, Poor Jason - Freeform, Roy has his hands full with these two, but when is he happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Maybe it was because it had been two weeks since the incident (a dare, that now, looking back on it, possibly wasn’t his best idea, but Wally had been the one to dare him to do it and he couldn't just not do it) that he thought that maybe, possibly, he had simply gotten away with it, and it had gone unnoticed and unpunished. Oh, how he was wrong…“Dick, whoa, dude that’s a Howler!”"What’s a Howler?“





	No use crying over spilt potion

**Author's Note:**

> IT WASN'T MEANT TO BE THIS SHIPPY I SWEAR, THE ORIGINAL VERSION ON TUMBLR WASN'T LIKE THIS WHAT DID I DO XD  
> Actually, this is the second time writing all this out the first time I got distracted by Dick/Roy/Wally tag and was like OH SHIT I DIDN'T SAVE so attempt 2! 
> 
> But yeah it's a short HP au fic XD That's literally all I'm going to say for once!  
> ENJOY!

Maybe it was because it had been two weeks since the incident (a dare, that now, looking back on it, possibly wasn’t his best idea, but Wally had been the one to dare him to do it and he couldn't just  _ not  _ do it) that he thought that maybe, possibly, he had simply gotten away with it, and it had gone unnoticed and unpunished. Oh, how he was wrong…

He was sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with Roy on his left and Wally on his right, even if the latter was a Ravenclaw, no one even questioned it anymore. The trio was inseparable anyway, even if they were all in slightly different years, whenever they got the chance, they were together. There had been rumors going around the school about the three of them. Let's just say that the some of the girls supported the rumors wholeheartedly.  

They were casually chatting away about how who was going to beat who in Quidditch World Cup that was being held this year, something that both Roy and Wally were very strong opinions on. Dick just enjoyed watching them argue about teams and abilities of certain players. At one point Wally accidentally flung a bit of scrambled egg into Roy's face while giving his very opinionated and passionate speech about his favorite team, Roy retaliated by leaning over and flicking Wally's nose making him sneeze onto his breakfast plate, ultimately ruining it. 

Dick was so enthralled in watching the two argue that he missed that owls started to arrive, delivering the mail.

Dick wasn’t expecting anything, mostly because it was the middle of the month and Bruce only seemed to send mail once at the beginning of each month. It was mostly updates and news and asking how school was going. However, everyone knew that Bruce Wayne demanded some kind of reply, or he’d come storming to the school demanding to see his child! As Dick and the rest of Hogwarts had found out during the middle of Dick’s second year when he’d accidentally forgotten to write back and Bruce had suddenly appeared days later, all frown and glares, making even the stone hearted, Professor Snape, flinch.

So you can imagine his surprise when a pitch black owl, _ Bruce’s owl _ , Terry, flew into the room and dropped a letter in front of Dick.

He obviously picked it up and started inspecting it, it didn’t look like one of Bruce’s 

normal letters, it made Dick’s heart speed up because what if something was wrong?! His worry wasn’t helped by Wally either who caught the letter out of the corner of his eye and turned to his best friend wide eyed.

“Dick,  _ whoa _ , dude that’s a  _ Howler! _ ”

Dick blinked, confused, even after all these years of living with Bruce he wasn’t all that caught up in the world a magic. His palms were sweating, because did that mean something was seriously wrong?! "What’s a Howler?“

Roy sighs in defeat, deciding that today was going to be a bad day and the sooner he gave in, the better. Picking up his own letter from Ollie and storing them in his robes for later, he prepared for all hell to be unleashed. If it wasn’t one getting into trouble it was the other.

The letter suddenly starts to unfold, performing some sort of magical origami on itself, shaping itself into what somewhat resembled a mouth. The action startled Dick into dropping it, however, the letter simply magically floated in the air, right in front of his face, opening its paper mouth and shouting in a voice, one well known throughout the whole of the magic world, even more well known to one Dick Grayson.  _ Bruce Wayne. _

_ “ _ **_RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON_ ** _! _

_ HOW DARE YOU USE THAT MUGGLE TECH I GAVE YOU TO HACK INTO THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC! _

_ WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?  OR LET ME GUESS YOU WEREN’T! _

_ DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PRESSURE THAT HAS PUT ME UNDER AT WORK?! _

_ YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE WALKING A THIN LIKE RICHARD. A VERY  _ **_THIN_ ** _ LINE. _

_ YOU MAKE ONE MORE MISTAKE, EVEN THE SMALLEST AND I'M BRINGING YOU STRAIGHT HOME.” _

The howler seemed to take a breath, before turning from the shocked and horrified Dick to Jason, Dick’s younger brother, who was also adopted by Bruce, a first year placed into the same house as his brother. Jason, unlike his older brother, didn't want attention but was unable to escape quickly enough.   

_ “Jason. Well done into making it into Quidditch team, I’m sure you’ll make me and Alfred very proud. _

_ Unlike a _ **_certain_ ** _ someone.” _

Jason went bright red, embarrassed at the words, seemingly suddenly very interested in the scrambled egg on his plate.Even if he will when he’s alone in his dorm, giggle and grin at the words because Bruce was impressed and happy with him! And Alfred! Even better with the fact that Golden Boy was getting scolded and probably would get it ten times worse when they went back home for the summer. Ha! Take that Dick! 

Meanwhile, the Howler turned back to Dick giving him the famous Bruce Wayne glare, one that Dick was well accustomed to before shredding itself into hundreds of little pieces all falling in front of him.

There was a silence throughout the great hall, a long pause as everyone tried to take in what on earth had just happened,  _ especially Dick _ .  

"That, Richard, was Howler.” Barbara or Babs as Dick likes to call her, answered from her place not far down but at least the opposite side of the table, from the troublesome boys. She didn’t even bother to look up from the book she was studying. It wasn’t the first time that Richard Grayson had got himself into trouble and she knew that it wouldn’t be the last. She swore that he hadn’t changed since from he was a kid! Always causing trouble. How Bruce Wayne could cope with the former Acrobat was beyond her. Nevermind take in another child! But at least Jason, who was a good kid from what she’d seen, seemed to care about his studies unlike a certain someone, who seemed a lot more interested in the two redheads besides him. 

Speaking of Jason, who was located at the top of the long table, the poor first year was trying to figure out a way to suitably hide from the attention that the Howler and his brother seemed to be getting from the entire hall. 

“I did tell you not to hack into the Ministry of Magic but did you listen to me? No. You just couldn’t back down from Wally’s stupid dare. You know I’m not risking going to Gotham or worse, Wayne manor, just to visit you, if you get your ass kicked out, not even for you. Your adopted father is worse than Snape.” Roy muttered sulkily as he stabbed his fork into the sausage with a little too much force than needed. 

“That- _ that _ , was so not  _ whelming _ .” Dick breathed, blinking, slowly coming out of his shock. He was so getting his ass kicked to Gotham and back during the summer… 

_ “DUDE!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? XD  
> Well, it's part of my short Dick fics series because I'm not getting clogged up with ideas like I did in Marvel -_- so make sure to keep an eye out for more of them or my other DC fic! :D 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!  
> PEACE OUT!


End file.
